


Kill the Lights and Kiss My Eyes

by Demenior



Series: Iridescence [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Astral Projection, Its a pwp without porn, Other, Season 6 Compliant, fancy metaphors that sound suspiciously carnal in nature, lion bonding, or plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenior/pseuds/Demenior
Summary: A human soul was never meant to live on the Astral Plane. Slowly, Shiro loses parts of himself- forgotten to time and eternity. The Black Lion puts him back together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to fill a shitpost prompt on my nsfw blog, brought on by my own shitpost of 'Shiro and the Black Lion have actually been boning in the Astral Plane this whole time' 
> 
> So I went to write that.... and accidentally made something pretty neat. And not at all shit-posty

At first Shiro knows he’s on the Astral Plane, that he has been here before. But before he had shape—there was definition to him. A beginning and an end to where he was and the place was not, where the plane existed around him. That distinction no longer exists. The longer he’s here the harder it is to find the differences between what he knows should happen— the laws of his universe— and what actually happens. 

He doesn’t even know how long he’s been here.

At first he wanders— at least, he thinks that was first— and he runs. There’s no landmarks. No changing landscape. No air to burn in his lungs, no sweat to drip down his face. His muscles don’t burn. His feet don’t ache. He never tires. No cycle to sleep, to time: for hunger, a sex drive, thirst. Time no longer exists for him.

He runs and runs and runs, until he’s going through motions and isn’t quite sure if he ever moved at all. There’s nothing to touch, no sensation to be had. Shiro could talk but he wonders if he’ll even have a voice— is there anything to echo off of? Is he even seeing any of this, or is he making it all up?

The Black Lion finds him, eventually. She steps into existence as a part of this place, but distinctly separate from it by her own making. 

Shiro doesn’t even know to ask for help, until she steps closer, and holds him in her gaze. 

 _Where have you gone_  she asks. 

 _I’m right here_ , Shiro tells her. He’s right where she left him, he thinks. He ran and ran and ran and all he did was stand still. 

She sheds her cloak, letting it dissipate into the atmosphere around them. Shiro wants to imagine it settles on his shoulders. He can’t picture where else a cloak would touch him.

 _Your hands_  she says, and she touches him there, forms a space of intent between her palms where Shiro remembers the feeling of metacarpals and broken nails and the delight of a feather-light touch tracing lines on his palms. 

 _I forgot they were there_ Shiro realizes. 

 _You forget too much_  she says and runs her hands up his arms— arms, Shiro forgot, that connect his hands to his shoulders. He has a body. There was a blueprint of how he was built, that no longer applies to this world. He’s forgetting it all.

 _I don’t belong here_  Shiro says, and there’s a hollowness to his statement that makes him wonder how much else he’s lost that he can’t begin to fathom,  _it’s going to kill me_

 _You cannot die_  she consoles him, and the words are a burst of light in his mind. And for a moment— for a brief second— it feels like Shiro has a beating heart and in that impossibility between time, and he is alive and he remembers what living feels like. Living feels like sinking in teeth and refusing to let go.

 _But you are forgetting_ she says.

Living feels the horrifying loneliness of his situation. 

 _Help me_ , Shiro begs, and the plea rings hollow as the concept of fear loses its foothold in his consciousness. 

 _I will not let you forget_ she says. 

She drapes a herself as a cloak over his shoulders, and cascades down the form of his body that she draws out for him. Finds the curve of his breast, the dip of his hip. The width of his thighs. She falls like rain on his face, carves ribs to cradle the tender life between them, that she strokes and names just to remember the function of them. Capillary, plasma, nucleolus, she falls into all of his being.

Time does not exist except in those brief moments that she gives him space to know what time passing feels like. Shiro cannot wonder how long they are together. He cannot fear her departure, because he does not exist outside of her embrace. They’re entangled, wondrously, marvellously so.

She moves with him, against him, _in_ him, in ways that make Shiro remember delight, disgust, soft sighs and human remnants that mean little to her but make Shiro sob with loss as they fall from fingertips that he can’t hold onto. His form isn’t stable, he isn’t a constant in this place he was never meant to be.

She takes all that he is and brings it back to him again and again. He learns the shape of his hands for how his fingers cling to her. The taste of fear, and satiation as she feeds him memories, concepts, or form.  There is no space between what he is, and what surrounds them. She contains him with words, soft caresses to find the edges of him that she carves out for him to fill. Her touch sustains.

 _You will forget_ she promises _and I will remember you_

And she sinks claws and teeth into him. Life is sinking in teeth and refusing to let go. She does not let go. She sinks deeper into him, filling him until she consumes him, and gives identity in the space between what she is, and what he is not. There’s ecstasy the like of which cannot be comprehended by mortal minds in the wake of her creation. Shiro, outside of time, outside of life, and at the mercy of her touch, rides each crest with her and sinks deeper into her love.

She marks a beginning and an end to eternity that came before her. She brings him lungs to gasp and a body to sweat. His muscles ache. He clings tighter. He knows the shape of her, learns it as something that he is not, just as she rebuilds him over and over again.

Shiro knows he’s on the Astral Plane, that he has been here before. But before he had shape—there was definition to him. A beginning and an end to where he was and the place was not, where the plane existed around him. That distinction no longer exists. The longer he’s here the harder it is to find the differences between what he knows should happen— the laws of his universe— and what actually happens. 

He doesn’t even know how long he’s been here.

Time is meaningless to a creature like her. Shiro forgets himself, lost to the void.

The Black Lion remembers, and holds him against her.


	2. An Unnecessary Addition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the entire first chapter to be the setup to this punchline, but this also effectively KILLS the poetic mood and beauty of the first chapter. 
> 
> This is practically a shitpost, but in fic form, and NOT REQUIRED to be read. 
> 
> Warning for a comedic f-bomb.

“And that’s what my time in the Astral Plane was like.”

Shiro sits back when he finishes talking. He quietly reaches up to wipe the tears out of his eyes. It’s so hard to put into words exactly what happened to him, on the Astral Plane, and how the Black Lion saved him. It’s one thing to say that she kept him alive, but it’s important that they understand the _intimacy_ of it. The Black Lion didn’t just keep him alive, she kept him in existence. It was a miracle that happened over and over again, for how long Shiro still can’t say. Time doesn’t exist in the Astral Plane, and now that he’s outside of it, he finds that hard to comprehend.

The team is staring at him with wide eyes. Keith’s cheeks have gone pink. Pidge has her hands clasped over her mouth, eyes wide.  Allura hasn’t moved, hands still folded neatly in her lap, but her eyes are wide in shock. Lance glances sideways at Hunk, who glances sideways at Lance at the same time.

There’s a beat of silence.

It’s a lot to take in, Shiro understands. He just… he needed to share it. Before he forgets what it was like. The euphoria of joining with the Lion in such a way is already fading away. That kind of connection can’t exist in this realm of existence.

“No,” Hunk hisses when Lance opens his mouth.

“Honestly,” Shiro admits, “I don’t even truly remember what it was like anymore, and it’s still the greatest thing I’ve ever felt. That intimacy with the Lion, of spending eternity entwined like that.  I still kind of miss it.”

“Oh my god!” Lance screams. Shiro jumps at the noise.

“Lance!” Pidge snaps.

“Is no one else gonna say it?” Lance demands.

Allura, Keith and Hunk all manage to stare at the ceiling at the same time. Lance and Pidge are locked in a glare with one another. Coran has the same wide eyes as Allura, and his gaze bounces between all the people in the room.

“What?” Shiro asks.

Lance opens his mouth, but Pidge cuts him off, “Don’t!”

“Why?” Lance demands.

“He doesn’t get it,” Pidge insists.

“That’s _why_ we have to say something,” Lance says.

Shiro gets a sense of what they’re saying, and jumps in, “No, no, it’s okay. The Lion was never trying to control me. Without her inside of me—”

Hunk groans and Keith grimaces.

“What’s going on?” Shiro asks.

“It’s nothing—” Pidge starts.

“You were _boning_ the Black Lion!” Lance blurts out.

Shiro freezes, mouth open in a ready retort but no sound comes out.  Keith looks like he wants to launch himself out of the nearest airlock.

“It does seem like a very… intimate relationship,” Coran offers diplomatically.

Shiro finally speaks, and it comes out as more of a wheezing growl with how shocked he is, “Bone? Boning? How _dare_ you make that assumption! You just can’t comprehend this level of connection! This was nothing like sex! It brought me life! It made me who I am—sustained me when I was literally _nothing_! I exist solely because of that connection!”

“Yeah,” Hunk shrugs, “but Shiro that’s just what good dick feels like.”

Allura seems to regret every word as she speaks it, but that doesn’t stop her, “He is right about that.”

Shiro gets to his feet abruptly. No one moves.

“I can’t believe how immature you’re all being,” he snaps, and then turns and storms out.

As soon as he’s gone everyone slumps back in their seats.

“So that… that was happening every time I was piloting the Black Lion,” Keith realizes out loud.

“Do you think that’s why it took Shiro so long to try and get in touch with us?” Pidge asks.

“It’s not a Paladin tradition I’m aware of,” Coran says, “but the Lion-Paladin bond is a wonderous, magical and mysterious thing. Perhaps Shiro has just tapped into something deeper than what we’ve ever seen.”

“Or that something tapped _him_ ,” Lance snorts, and holds out a hand. Pidge glares at him but gives him the high-five for the joke regardless.

 

* * *

 

Shiro wakes up in the middle of the night, gasping for air like he’s just run a marathon.

“Oh my god we _were_ fucking,” he realizes.

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter is pure comedy and not at all necessary to read, especially if you really liked this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
